


Chance Meeting

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Canon, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Bozatrox wasn’t sure what to think when she finally came face to face with Jarack. So this was the man behind those wonderful messages in the bottle! Oh, it made her heart flutter… Only problem, though, was he had approached when Zarkort was at her side. Not to mention the High Entia woman following him, clearly regretting the choices that led her here.
Relationships: Bozerone | Bozatrox/Karubora | Zarkort/Sheren | Shalen/Jack | Jarack
Kudos: 2





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just look at the tags and you will know all you need to know before reading

Bozatrox wasn’t sure what to think when she finally came face to face with Jarack. So this was the man behind those wonderful messages in the bottle! Oh, it made her heart flutter… Only problem, though, was he had approached when Zarkort was at her side. Not to mention the High Entia woman following him, clearly regretting the choices that led her here.

“Oh my.” Bozatrox clasped her hands together, looking between the three. “You’re the mysterious man behind those letters, then…?”

“I must admit, I was hoping to keep it a mystery a while longer.” He cleared his throat. “But, well, with the world thrown into disarray, I had no way to ensure my letters would even reach you anymore.”

“I see.” She cleared her throat and did her best to ignore the look Zarkort was clearly shooting her right now. “You’re just how I imagined, truly.”

“And how is that?” The High Entia woman asked, head tilted to the side, and Bozatrox wanted to give her a good whooping.

“Oh, you know. Handsome, strong, intelligent… Just like my Zarkort here.” She gestured to him, hoping the cover would be enough. Oh, she had just gotten herself into quite the pickle…

“I suppose I can see why you would use those words, but…” She furrowed her brow. “It seems you already have a lover. Why read the letters in the first place?”

“Should I have simply left them to float away, let my curiosity never be sated?” Bozatrox crossed her arms and turned away. “It’s harmless fun.”

“Harmless, and yet you describe him in such a--”

“Now, Shalen, no need for that.” Jarack shook his head. “You asked to come along, not harass the girl reading my letters!”

“I simply find there to be something wrong with this, do you truly expect me to be quiet?” She crossed her arms. “What of her lover, doesn’t he deserve better than this?”

“We… we’re doing alright, ain’t a problem between us.” Zarkort shook his head. “Really.”

“See? I will not step between Miss Bozatrox and her lover, so you should calm down.” Jarack shook his head, clearly a bit exasperated.

Shalen opened her mouth and let it close, her embarrassment clear as his cheeks reddened. If you asked Bozatrox, that was a bit cute. It was nice, seeing someone question her. It added a bit of… excitement to her life. And Bozatrox liked excitement.

“Now, no need to be so hard on her.” She sauntered over, pinching her cheek. “Her worry is cute, don’t you think?”

“I do not think it’s cute…!” Shalen shook her head, pulling her cheek free and rubbing it. “I don’t trust you.”

“Aw, that’s too bad. I would like to get to know you better.” Bozatrox huffed, hand on her hip. “Both of you, and in turn, you could get to know myself and Zarkort better!”

That seemed to pique Jarrack’s interest. “Get to know you both better you say? I have to say I’m interested.”

Shalen sighed, looking at Bozatrox with a frown. “How exactly do you plan on helping us get closer, then? Let me hear your plan before I agree to anything.”

“Well, you see…”

\--

Shalen blinked a few times as she grounded herself once again. She was naked, laying across Bozatrox’s chest, the Machina woman looking quite pleased with her hands thrown behind her head. Jarack was to their left, still red in the face and mumbling something she couldn’t make out. To their right, Zarkort, reciting digits of pi as it seemed something in him had fried during the previous events of the night.

She continued to lay there, trying to process it all when Bozatrox chuckled and spoke up. “I think we all got to know each other a bit better through this, don’t you think?”

“...I suppose that is one way to put it, yes.” Shalen shook her head. “Why did I say yes, again?”

“No clue.” She shrugged, winking at the High Entia. “Maybe I just have that kind of draw.”

Shalen shook her head. “That can’t be it.”

“Hey…!”


End file.
